Welcome to the Hunger Games
by Sophia-the-fangirl
Summary: It's a multifandom! Join popular characters like Harry, Sherlock, and the Doctor as they all compete in the Hunger Games, which is lead by SHIELD. There are 14 fandoms included, but you don't have to be in all of them to read! Rated T for violence mainly


**Chapter1**

-Hogwarts-

"Many years ago, a new form of government united all the different types of life together. Under this new group known as SHIELD, the world became prosperous and fair. But some tried to rebel their generous government, and the world fell into war. Thankfully, the world was saved, and now as a reminder of that war SHIELD hosts an event known as the Hunger Games each year. Two from each sector will fight to the death in an arena until only one remains. With that, ladies and gentlemen, happy Reaping, and may the odds he ever in your favor." President Fury's voice booms into the Great Hall. The short movie had been accompanied by clips of war and previous years of fighting. Harry's sector, Hogwarts, had many victors from past years, and they were all here today, expecting him to volunteer. It was the right thing to do, of course. His best friend, Hermione, was going to volunteer for the girls' tribute. The tributes never had to be a male/female pair, but Hogwarts liked the dual representation.

_Well, here we go. _Harry thought. _It's time to fight to the death. _

-Camp Half-Blood-

Annabeth is led off the platform by agents in black suits. The male tribute, who was also her boyfriend, followed closely behind.

"You okay?" Percy asks quietly as they enter the room that belongs to their only living mentor.

"I think so. You?"

"Never better."

Chiron greets them with big handshakes and a "congratulations". He won his year because of a magic-up he found in the cornucopia. Magic-ups are usually used to restore any natural magic the tribute once possessed, since SHIELD takes it away before the game. It levels the field, they said. Chiron regained his Centaur status and trampled the last tributes to death his year. All the other victors from Camp Half-Blood have since passed away.

"So, have either of you been to HQ?" Chiron asks excitedly. Both demigods shake their heads. "You'll love it. The architect for that place, Tony Stark, is a genius."

Annabeth's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Architecture was her favorite pastime. "When are we leaving?"

"Actually, in a few minutes. After you say goodbye to your friends and family."

-Gallifrey-

Nine settled into a big comfy chair on the train. He and his fellow tribute, his half brother Ten, would be transported to HQ for the Games. Nine didn't expect much from the place, given how technologically advanced Gallifrey was.

Ten sits across from him, obviously trying to say something. "You know, the way you volunteered for Rose... That was really something." He finally says to his brother.

"You would have done the same." They both had been in love with the same girl, Rose Tyler, since the beginning of time (it at least felt that way).

The SHIELD logo flashes on the big screen above them and they recline their chairs to watch the announcement.

Each sector showed the two tributes briefly. The sectors were Gallifrey, Hogwarts, Camp Half-Blood, Baker Street, Camelot, Downton, Storybrooke, Serenity, Rue Plummet, Night Circus, Portland, and Masquerade. They were weird names, but SHIELD issues them for one reason or another.

There were a few stand-out tributes. The Night Circus sector had twins competing together, which was more extreme than the half brothers. Camelot had two male tributes; one looked like he could kill you physically and the other could probably kill you mentally. Portland had two tributes that were infamous for their species' kind; a Wesen and a Grimm. The men from Baker Street looked interesting to Nine, mainly the taller one that looked bored.

After the viewing, Nine and Ten's mentors saunter into the main room. There was a younger-looking man, Rory Williams, an attractive ageless man, Jack Harkness, and a woman who looked worn out from her two colleagues' constant chatter, Martha Jones. They sat down with the two tributes and began to explain how they won the Games in their respective years.

**Chapter2**

-Baker Street-

John sat on the edge of his seat. The suite his sector was granted was garish, nothing like his home back in Baker Street. He knew his fellow tribute, Sherlock, was unfazed by the whole of the Games. Sherlock's brother had won a few years ago with quick wits. The other victor, Greg Lestrade, won by shooting the tribute from Gallifrey while riding a dinosaur. It was a strange year.

Sherlock stomps out of his room, angrily consulting with the victor from the year before, James Moriarty. He was younger than the both of them, but nobody wanted to cross him in any circumstance. Rumor was that he killed the other Baker Street victor when it was just the two of them left because they were in love and James didn't want anyone else to kill him. John had never met the fallen tribute, but he heard the Sebastian Moran was a killing machine without James' alliance.

"All I'm saying is a little thought placed in one tribute's mind can kill half an arena for you." James was saying. He was known for mind games, as most psychopaths were.

"I know that, Jim, but we can't give too much credit to the minds of those people." Sherlock retorted.

It seemed to John that Greg would be his personal mentor. He'd let Sherlock deal with Moriarty, and Mycroft would be instructing them both.

At this rate, John almost couldn't wait to die.

-Canp Half-Blood-

Percy steps into the virtual training room. All the tributes were currently in a large warehouse with three scary SHIELD trainers: Natasha, Thor, and Bruce. He'd hate to go up against them.

Lucky for him, Percy had gotten a chance to scope out the competition. He had noticed a duo of an older lady and a middle-aged man, both from Downton. They both walked with canes; they wouldn't last long. There was also the Masquerade pair, which were interesting. The blonde girl had taken up a harmonization with the girl and boy from Rue Plummet (he remembered their names being something like Eppie Pen and En Jolly Rancher, French and confusing), while the male was tying expert knots. He kept half of his face covered, like a literal masquerade. That was weird. One of the two girls from Serenity was staring at things and making them explode, while the other was building something intricate. The Wesen girl and Grimm boy from Portland were sparring with volunteer SHIELD agents; Percy noticed the girl changed her face when she fought into something that looked like a fox.

That was all he got to observe before it was his turn in the virtual room. Percy grabbed his weapon of choice, a trident, and suddenly holograms of people were running towards him with weapons. He managed to catch and spear them all within a reasonable amount of time.

When he stepped out of the room, he noticed the pair from Storybrooke standing around a small table. Percy quietly approached them, trying to get a better glimpse of what was going on. They were conjuring some powdery purple stuff and putting it into bottles. He wanted nothing to do with it.

Annabeth johged over to where he was standing. "How's it going?"

He nods. "Interesting. These people are going to rip us limb from limb."

She laughs subtly. "No they won't. We'll get through this together."

Suddenly a SHIELD agent called for him, saying only that he "is needed for a special meeting", and he leaves Annabeth, wondering how they can both win these Games.

-Camelot-

The agent led Merlin away from the training room and into a smaller space with a doctor's table. He sat for a few minutes, pondering his opponents. The last time he saw his friend, Arthur, he was sword fighting with a smaller girl with curly blonde hair. She might have been from Camp Half-Blood. One thing was for sure: she could give the Once and Future King a run for his money.

Merlin had also noticed other tributes that had been led away like he had. The boy from Camp Half-Blood, the twins from the Night Circus, the twitchy girl from Serenity, both the male and female from Storybrooke, and the male and female from Portland had all gone into separate little rooms like he had. It was weird.

A scientist-looking agent finally walked into the room with a clipboard and small container.

"Merlin Emrys?" She asked, checking his name off. He nodded and she continued. "As you know, SHIELD finds it necessary to level the playing field in the Games I'm the magical sense. Tributes like yourself have a surplus of this magic, and it needs to be toned down for the Games. If you receive a magic-up in the Games, all your original talents will be restored. If you win without restoring your magic, then it will be given back to you. So think of it as a temporary sentence. Any questions?" She gives him a smile that is meant to be sincere.

"Kind of. The tributes from Hogwarts weren't pulled, yet they possess magic. Why is that?"

"Well, magic from Hogwarts has been bred to come solely from the wand itself. They will not have their wands in the Games; they will be in the cornucopia, just like the magic-ups are."

He nods in response. Seems fair enough.

"Wonderful. If that's all that concerns you, let's get started!"

She opens the container and pulls out two syringes: one containing clear liquid, the other containing a thick orange substance. "The clear one is to put you to sleep and numb your veins a bit, so you can't feel it." The agent explains.

The clear syringe didn't hurt very much, but it did make Merlin's head spin. He somehow lies down on the doctor table and falls asleep; the last thing he sees is the SHIELD logo on the wall and an orange syringe.

**Chapter3**

-Gallifrey-

Tonight was the night. Interviews. Ten was excited and nervous at the same time, bouncing around the holding room. His brother sat quietly in one of the chairs, paying no attention to him at all. Eventually Ten sat next to Nine to watch the other interviews. Gallifrey was third in line, so they had time for only two interviews.

The first sector was Portland. The two tributes, named Nick and Rosalee, had both obviously lost their magical abilities earlier that day, because Nick looked a little on edge. They weren't very noteworthy, but they both seemed to be very knowledgeable and good in a fight.

The second sector, the last one they got to see, was Rue Plummet. The male tribute, Enjolras, was very feisty and eager to win. The female tribute, Eponine, seemed less excited but still tough. He learned that she had some unrequited love for a guy back home, which pegs her as an easy target. Martha told Ten and Nine that sometimes emotions made the game harder to win, and he could see it in Eponine's face that she had no intention of winning.

"Gallifrey? You two are up next. Follow me." A faceless SHIELD agent leads them to the stage, where Clint Barton waited for them.

-Baker Street-

Sherlock sat with a bored posture in the waiting room. Baker Street was the last sector for interviews, so Sherlock had to entertain himself by telling John all about the other tributes. He was also mentally noting important things for later reference:

Gallifrey- half brothers, both in love with the same girl, Nine is a man of action (like John) while Ten was the planner (like Sherlock). He liked these two. They had suggested an alliance with Baker Street, and Sherlock was positive they should take it.

Masquerade- not very close friends, though the male has some officiating with the female's friend. The male also had a traumatizing accident as a child, leaving him with a half-covered face and little conscience for killing. The female seemed weaker, more caring. She'll die quickly

Night Circus- twins, naturally red headed, used to possess magic but obviously had the removal procedure today. Both seemed more brain-oriented, so they'd need an alliance with a physically-oriented tribute to get past the initial bloodbath

Downton- really? An old lady and a middle-aged man? They both used canes, too. They're not getting very far.

Camp Half-Blood- teenagers, obviously in love, can't survive without the other (male was the physical one while the female was the brainy one). If they killed one the other was as good as dead.

Camelot- ah, another couple. Two guys, both pretty menacing, but for different reasons. The blonde one was trained to kill since birth. His father is the mayor of the sector, and also a victor. The dark-haired one obviously had magic before this afternoon as well, but something was off about his procedure. He was the brain power of the group. Definitely a duo to watch out for.

Hogwarts- another threat. How exciting. They both volunteered as close friends, and we're very skilled in dueling. Could possibly be in an alliance with Camelot already. The boy was known for surviving a killing curse as a baby, then growing up to kill that same adversary. The girl had been a huge help for his cause, and worked better with him. Better steer clear of them in the arena.

Storybrooke- both male and female had magic, but lost it. It doesn't seem like they'll stay together in the arena; the guy has a shifty way about him. The female seems inadvertently intent on ripping out peoples' hearts. It'll be interesting to watch them turn on each other.

Serenity- two females. The haunted one had lost some ability that afternoon, and was extremely twitchy. She could probably still murder the audience with one pistol. The other female was bright and bubbly, but hid a deep understanding of machines from the audience.

Just then a SHIELD agent pokes his head into the room "John and Sherlock? They're ready for you now."

Sherlock stands and follows his short friend to the stage.

-Hogwarts-

"Feel okay?" Harry asks in a low voice as the two exit the stage.

"I think we've secured some sponsors," Hermione replies happily. "And maybe an alliance as well."

They high five. The tributes from Camelot had been taking with them about teaming up in the arena, and the deal seemed too good to pass up.

"That was fantastic!" One of their mentors, Remus, proclaims. All their other mentors, too many to name, followed suit with declarations of their brilliance.

Hermione smiled and thanked them all. She didn't want to kill her best friend in the arena, but she also hoped to one day join this elite group. There were so many victors from Hogwarts they needed a group name: the Order of the Phoenix. Harry's parents had both been in this club before they were killed, and it was apparent Harry wanted in as much as she did.

They all quieted down to watch the last few interviews. The most interesting was the pair from Baker Street. The short one was sincere, but looked more lethal than an Auror. The taller one was a genius, but not very tolerant of pointless questions. He was too busy telling the interviewer, Clint Barton, about his life.

"You are dating one of the SHIELD trainers," Sherlock states matter-of-factly. "your code name back in the day was Hawkeye, and your best friend was briefly killed in battle. Am I wrong?"

Clint just shook it off with a laugh and how Sherlock could win the Games with his glorious brainpower.

After all the interviews were completed, Hermione and Harry went back to their respective rooms to prepare for the day ahead: the start of the Games.

**Chapter4**

-Camp Half-Blood-

Annabeth stands on a platform, waiting to be lifted into the arena. She can see Percy through a glass window. He gives her a small nod of reassurance. She returns the gesture. Today is the day they have been training for since they were seven.

-Gallifrey-

Nine waits patiently on his small circle of humanity. Ten is behind a glass pane to his right, nervously jumping about. They catch each other's eyes and reenact part if their secret handshake. Everything will be fine, as long as Nine has his brother and the alliance promised.

-Baker Street-

John is about to implode from nervousness. Sherlock, who is separated from him by an inch of glass and several feet, looks calm, almost bored. John can only imagine how the other tributes ae feeling. Hopefully the guys from Gallifrey are ready, because John surely wasn't.

-Hogwarts-

Harry polishes his glasses for the third time, waiting for the platform to rise. Hermione is wringing her hands, looking both nervous and confident. It finally dawns on Harry that he'd have to kill people. Not bad people, either, but innocent lives that were close to his age. He shakes this thought away. He cannot be emotionally attached right now.

-Camelot-

Arthur wishes he had his sword, but it was probably waiting for him in the cornucopia. He hopes Harry and Hermione from Hogwarts haven't forgotten about their deal. He also hopes his friend was okay. Merlin had been standing on his platform, like he should have been, but he began talking with a female agent for a few minutes. His friend looked concerned yet relieved, and almost smiled at one point. Arthur tried to make sense of it when the platform began to lift him into a scene of death.

-LIMBO-

The Head Gamemaker, Loki Laufeyson, spoke over a large intercom that the whole arena could hear.

"5...4...3...2...1. Ladies and gentlemen, let the annual Hunger Games begin!"

**Chapter 5**

-Gallifrey-

Ten runs away from the cornucopia, hiding in a thicket to better see the bloodbath. He looks for Nine, John, and Sherlock, only to see the other tributes fighting for supplies and life.

Suddenly, Sherlock appears behind him, putting a finger to his lips to signal silence, then pulls out a gun he probably got at the bloodbath. With deadly accuracy, he shoots a tribute that had been fighting with John. Nine is on top of the cornucopia, holding some sort of bag. John helps him down, and the two pick their way over the dead bodies to where Ten and Sherlock were hiding.

"Fabulous shooting." Nine comments to the tall man.

"Thanks. Now, we're all here, yes? Good. Let's sort out a place to camp and a plan of attack."

The four find a nice spot well hidden from unwanted eyes and clost to the cornucopia, and unpacked the supplies John and nine had procured. They all agreed to sleep in the trees and to cover whatever campfire they made.

"Do you think we'll have to kill anyone else?" John asks thoughtfully as they set up traps for animals. Ten looks to the sky, which was already growing dark.

"I think we'll need self defense, and nothing more." He concludes.

-Camelot-

The joined forces of Hogwarts and Camelot appear from their hiding places in the cornucopia, having grabbed supplies and concealed themselves while the others killed each other. The four look for extra supplies around the dead bodies, then leave to find a safe camping spot.

Merlin stays behind the other three to make sure nobody was following them. Arthur lags behind Hermione, letting Harry lead the conquest. He gives his friend a questioning look before asking an odd question.

"What did that agent say to you?"

"Excuse me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm not stupid. I saw a female agent talking to you right before we were sent in here. What was she saying? Was it about the... Magic thingy?"

He smiled. It was funny when his friend tried to understand magic. "Yes, it was about magic."

"What about magic?" Hermione asked. She and Harry had heard them talking.

Merlin sighed. He might as well be totally honest. "Okay, you guys know that they gave some of us a serum to get rid of most of our magic? Well, for whatever reason, this agent didn't give me the shot. I was passed out, so I didn't know, but she told me a few minutes ago that I still had all my abilities."

Harry stopped walking, mouth agape. "But- but why?"

He shrugged. "I asked her the same thing. She only smiled, told me to remember her, and left. I feel like she won't have a position for very long with what she just did."

Arthur looked at him like he had just rediscovered Excalibur. "Remember her? Why?"

"Like I said, she probably won't last much longer. They'll kill her or worse. But I have Agent Simmons to thank for my magic."

Hermione kind of started laughing. "It's a good thing that happened, then. We couldn't find any magic-ups in the cornucopia!"

Harry and Arthur start laughing along, and Merlin joined them, happy to get his mind off these terrible Games.

-Camp Half-Blood-

Percy looks at the funny little bottle of purple liquid. This was supposed to give him his powers back if he drank it. Annabeth was behind him, keeping guard while he stood at the lake's edge. Hesitantly, Percy uncorks the bottle and empties it's contents down his throat.

It didn't taste bad. Actually, it was rather good. It tasted like the child of nectar and ambrosia. Heavenly.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread through his throat, a sensation that can only be described as light. Percy felt like the gods of the Games (so the gamemakers) were smiling down on him.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud shout erupted from the woods. Annabeth runs over to him, looking concerned. "We need to hide." She alerts him. Percy grabs her and jumps into the lake, creating a bubble around them and their stuff.

Four tributes circle around the side of the lake the demigods were hiding on. Percy shares a look with his girlfriend when they hear the perfect harmonies and rhythms. The tributes from Masquerade and Rue Plummet had teamed up, but it was no surprise. Annabeth gives him a look before speaking quietly, sounding as underwater as she was. "Tidal. Wave. Now."

He gives a short nod and concentrated all his energy on the water. The lake around them swirled and rose up, creating a massive wave to shadow the four tributes. Percy heard the girl from Rue Plummet sing, "Oh look, a little fall of rain." before the tidal wave hit all four of them.

The two demigods emerge from the lake completely dry in time for the death slide show. The girl from Night Circus, both tributes from Downton, the mechanic girl from Serentiy, both tributes from Rue Plummet, and the girl from Masquerade. Percy felt kind of bad about killing three of those tributes. He studied their names that were shot into the fake sky. If they weren't in a death match, would he have become friends with Eponine, Enjolras, and Meg?

**Chapter 6**

-Baker Street-

Sherlock carefully picked his way around the foliage. John, Nine, and Ten were all hunting with him for some source of protein, but somehow he became separated from the group. It didn't really bother him. Sherlock had been trained in all aspects needed to succeed in the Games.

There was a rustling of leaves to his right. Sherlock curiously peeked through the plants to see an odd scene being played out. There were the two Camp Half-Blood tributes, comforting the boy from Night Circus. His throat was slit, the knife laying dangerously close to the bushes Sherlock was looking through.

Suddenly, the male tribute from Masquerade lunges at Sherlock, holding a rope in a noose formation. They began fighting, going unnoticed by the other tributes. The male was a good fighter, but Sherlock caught him off-guard with a small dagger. He fell to the ground with Sherlock's knife in his side.

Sherlock fled the scene to the melody of a booming canon, almost ignoring the tribute hanging from a tree.

-Hogwarts-

Harry wakes to the sound of screaming, then a booming sound. He looks around to see if his friends are still with him. Arthur was missing. Harry shakes the other two awake, asking them if they had seen Arthur. Neither of them had.

All three jump down from the tree in time for Arthur to come running back to their campsite.

"Arthur, where have you been? You could have been killed!" Merlin chastises his friend. They bickered a lot, but Harry sensed they had a better connection than that.

"I was dragged to a clearing. But it's okay, she's dead now." Arthur could barely form sentences, he was so shaken.

Suddenly, the four tributes from the Gallifrey-Baker Street alliance burst from the foliage on all sides, each man wielding a sharp weapon.

Harry jumped in front of Nine, calling to his friends to aid him. "Get behind me!"

The Hogwarts-Camelot alliance form a square, with everyone facing an appropriate adversary. Harry can't see anyone else; he was too focused on at least chasing Nine away from his group. They were pretty evenly matched, but eventually Nine glanced to his side and ceased fighting. Harry could've killed him there, but he instead looked over to see Ten falling to the ground.

All at once everyone stopped fighting. Arthur dropped his sword, Ten's blood still freshly drawn on it. Hermione and John are frozen mid-combat; Sherlock pushes Merlin aside to run to his newly-found friend. Nine and John follow suit, surrounding Ten as he slowly dies.

Harry and Merlin drag Arthur back to their original tree, with Hermione casting an invisibility charm over not only their group, but on Ten's group as well.

The last thing Harry heard Ten say before the sound of the canon was, "I don't want to go."

-Camelot-

(A bit before Harry wakes up)

Arthur is shaken awake by a forceful grip. He opens his eyes to see Regina, the female from Storybrooke. He frantically looks around, only to find that the others from his alliance weren't there.

"Don't worry," Regina says with a voice like ice. "I don't care about them."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Arthur replies, trying not to sound like a ten-year-old girl.

"Because I couldn't find a way to regain my magic in the cornucopia. No matter," she begins to polish a knife. "There are other methods of taking magic."

He tries to scoot away from Regina, only to find he's tied to a tree.

"It's funny, isn't it?" She continues to talk. "You used to hang people back home, and now you'll hang for my needs."

Wait, how did Regina know that Arthur executed people back in Camelot? To be fair, thy were guilty of treason and he was the mayor's son. That meant he had to execute anyone guilty, even if it was one of his friend's girlfriends.

Suddenly, Regina is holding Arthur by the throat, a knife in the other hand. "Did I mention if also need our heart?"

Arthur closed his eyes, ready to die, when Regina dropped him, unscathed. He looks to find the other Storybrooke tribute, Rumple, pulling Regina's heart right out of her chest. She gives him a look of betrayal, before he squeezes the organ. She crumples to the ground as it oozes black juice.

Rumple helps Arthur up, then pats him on the back. "Now, dearie, why don't you get back to your little group?"

He nods, then stops abruptly. "I don't understand. Why help me?"

The older tribute searches his mind for the right answer. "Let's just say... I'm invested in your future. Now you need to get back. Your camp will be attacked soon."

And just like that, Rumple was gone, leaving only a canon shot and a delayed scream of Regina's.

**Chapter 7**

-Camp Half-Blood-

Annabeth had never been scared of heights. But sitting in a tall oak, bow and arrow in hand, waiting for bait, she felt nervous.

Percy had gone to different parts of the woods, searching for unsuspecting tributes to chase him towards where Annabeth was perched. She had to rely on her archery skills to eliminate the competition. It wasn't the ideal situation, but both of them wanted to get out of the arena as soon as possible.

As Annabeth waited, she tried to remember how many tributes were left. There was the one male from Gallifrey and both males from 221B in one alliance, the complete alliance of Camelot/Hogwarts, one male from Storybrooke, the scary girl from Serenity, and them. That's 11 tributes in all. Annabeth knew she'd have to somehow kill the other nine, then let Percy win in the end.

Speak of the Seaweed Brain, and he shall appear. Percy comes running back from wherever he went, the tribute from Serenity trailing behind. She was truly terrifying, screaming something about killing them with her brain. Faster than a bolt of Zeus' lightning, Annabeth shoots an arrow aimed for the girl's heart. Since Annabeth is no Hawkeye (he was a part of a Great War before he as an interviewer), the arrow hits River Tam a few inches away from the heart, but that does the job anyway. The cannon marks River's final demise as Annabeth jumps from the tree to embrace her boyfriend.

"I told you," Percy almost looks happy. "We can do this together."

Annabeth says nothing. She tries to enjoy what might be her last moment of almost happiness with the person she loves most.

-Hogwarts-

As her best friend runs off with Arthur, Hermione tries to start a fire. The Camelot/Hogwarts alliance had to find a new campsite after all that happened with Ten and Regina dying so closely. Harry and Arthur were given the jobs of finding more food and possibly killing other tributes, and Hermione was stuck playing homemaker with Merlin. She didn't really mind, though. Through the past few days the two had formed a solid relationship.

Hermione steadies her wand and lights the fire with a simple flick. Their campsite was almost done, but it lacked two members and a nicely sized kill for dinner.

Merlin sits down beside her, having seen the wand work it's magic. "Can anyone use that?" He asks quizzically, indicating the piece of wood.

She nods. "Here. Let me show you." Hermione quickly teaches him how to light a fire with a simple spell.

"That's incredible. Where I'm from, you have to be born with it."

"Really? You can't just say some words and hope for the best? That's what it looks like to me."

Merlin shakes his head. "No, no. Let me show you." He then tries to teach her how to light fire the Camelot way.

"It's no use, I'm from a different sector. Of course I wouldn't be able to wield your form of magic. But I am enthrall es with it."

The duo spend the remainder of their time discussing different types of magic, and predicting what each sector's equivalent of magic was. It wasn't until a loud boom of the cannon and the return of Arthur and Harry that they noticed how quickly the sun was setting.

"Who was that?" Merlin asks his friend from Camelot.

"River, from Serenity. We saw the kids from Camp Half-Blood kill her." Arthur gives a report.

Harry looks around, clearly tense. He clenches his wand tightly in his fist. "Guys," he points to a shadow. "We've got company."

-Camelot-

Nine appears from the forest, some type of device in his hand. Merlin recognized it as the same thing Ten had grabbed from the Cornucopia.

The tribute from Gallifrey holds up the device. "Ding," he says, a hint of hilarity in his otherwise ominous voice. "Found you."

Arthur steps defensively in front of his alliance. "I'm the one who killed your brother. Let's settle the score like gentlemen."

"What are you doing, you dollop head!" Merlin yells at his friend. "Sherlock and John are probably waiting to kill us after you heroically give yourself up!"

"Oh no worries. I came here alone." Nine looked like he'd been crying, then seething for a good few hours. He had dropped his brother's dinging device, trading it for what looked like... Was that a Gallifrey-issued Sonic Screwdriver? Those were really nice pieces of machinery, but Merlin suspected SHIELD had added some malicious feature.

"Good. If you two truly want to duel it out, we shouldn't get involved." Harry places a hand on each of the other tributes' shoulders, and pulls them back from where Arthur and Nine face each other.

Without warning, Nine presses a button on the side of his Screwdriver, aiming it at Arthur all the while. The Once and Future Prat makes no move to retaliate as the blast of whatever hits him, and he drops to the ground.

Hermione breaks free from Harry's barrier, and runs over to where the tribute lay. "He's okay," she manages to deduce before turning to Nine. "now stay away from my friend."

Nine looks heartbroken as he forces a broken chuckle. "Friend? You care about him? Oh, my, I guess you've never met Sherlock then. He told me some very important information I'd need to successfully get over what that man did to my brother. 'Caring is not an advantage'. And really, Miss Granger, you are so bright, I assumed you would have realized that."

Suddenly, Hermione is shot by a ray of Sonic Somethingorother, and Nine disappears as Harry and Merlin run over to the two.

Arthur sits up with an annoyed "I'm fine, I'm fine", while Hermione shakes violently on the ground. Merlin pulls her onto his lap as Harry grasps her hand tightly, trying (and failing) to keep it together.

"He's wrong, you know," Hermione says quietly to her surrounding friends. "Caring is an advantage."

Harry nods, slightly shaking her hand. "Yes, Hermione. And you need to go and tell him that."

She looks around, making eye contact with all of them. "I think at least one of you can relay the message. I'll go tell his brother."

The three remaining tributes of the Camelot/Hogwarts alliance desperately mourn Hermione as the grim reaper that is the cannon booms her life into oblivion.

Arthur has to drag Merlin and Harry away, claiming all the while that this campsite was more bad luck tha the last.

**Chapter 8**

-Gallifrey-

Nine sits at the campfire John so expertly made, his head in his hands.

"Don't feel bad, Nine," Sherlock offers empty comfort. "That girl got in the way. Besides, this betters your chances."

The three tributes sit in silence around the crackling fire, almost ignoring the two consecutive booms of the cannon. They don't even watch the nightly death cast in the sky.

"I think I'm owing to turn in early." Nine climbs to his respective tree, trusting Sherlock won't kill him in his sleep.

He dreams of home. In this particular dream, he was dead. It was how Nine had planned the Games to go. In his dream, Ten had won, and had returned to Rose. Sure, they mourned Nine's falling in the Games, but at least Ten was there.

Nine's slumber was diarupted when he heard a familiar cry in the night. He bolts awake to see a ghastly scene being played out in the neighboring tree.

The tribute from Storybrooke had John by the collar, with Sherlock tied to the trunk. "Oh hello, dearie," he greets Nine. "Sorry to disrupt your sleep, but I wanted to speed the game up a bit."

"What are you doing?" Nine tried to buy time.

"Well, dearie, I know for a fact that Sherlock here faked his death back home. So, I thought if let him know what it was like for John here to watch that play out." It became apparent too quickly that Rumple was going to throw John from the tall tree.

Then, three things happened at once. Rumple drops John from the branch, Sherlock yells "No, don't!", and Nine Sonics the branch that Rumple stands on. The branch proceeds to snap, causing Rumple to tumble towards the ground.

Nine jumps to the adjacent tree, Sonic-ing Sherlock free. The duo climb down as two deadly booms erupt from the cannon.

-Camp Half-Blood-

_An hour before Nine's POV_

Percy tries to ignore the pounding in his head as he snuggles closer to Annabeth. The two had found a secure place near the lake to sleep, but Annabeth had been hesitant for neither if them to keep watch. There weren't many tributes left, and people were getting desperate to speed the game up. Percy's head had started to hurt earlier in the day, so he told his girlfriend he'd take the first watch.

Suddenly, the ground around them seemed to shudder.

"What was that?" Annabeth asks, still half asleep.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

Stupid. Move. Jackson.

The duo creep around the lake's beach, looking for the cause of the rumbling. They find none, only a discarded dagger with odd writing on it.

"See? Its nothing." Percy gestures for Annabeth to follow him back to their hideaway.

But then, an unseen force seems to overcome Annabeth as she gasps and is frozen. Percy runs toward her, but is blasted back by the force's power.

The tribute from Storybrooke emerges from behind Annabeth, a brightly-colored heart in his hand. Shock overcomes Percy as he realizes that Rumple had pulled out his girlfriend's heart.

The tribute smiles. "You know, dearie, where I'm from we pull out hearts all the time. It doesn't relly harm the person," he gestures to Annabeth, who was still frozen in horror. "it's what we do with them that can really hurt."

He squeezes her heart, and Annabeth is unfrozen. She immediately drops to the ground in pure agony. Percy runs to her side, trying to think of a way to solve this.

There was no way. All of a sudden, Annabeth was dead.

Percy stops moving, stops wanting to live, stops remembering why he was fighting.

"Ah," the Storybrooke tribute says cooly. "I wa going to do the same to you, but it seems I already have."

"Not physically." Percy slowly walks to Annabeth's murderer. "Not enough to take away the pain."

They stand eye-level. "You're a brave demigod," he reaches for the young boy. "and you love above all. For that, this will be quick."

-Camelot-

Arthur gloomily watches the death cast of tributes. Hermione. Percy. Annabeth. What did he care? Was feeling anything worth it if it meant hurting? He looks around the new camp. Harry had gone to bed, which was probably the best for the poor fellow. He was deeply distressed by Hermione's death.

In fact, Merlin and Arthur both seemed to be upset too. They both sat against a giant tree, not speaking out of either fatigue or pain.

His friend finally broke the silence. "Have you thought about home at all?"

Arthur glances briefly at Merlin. He had a wistful look on his face, like he could find some spell in Camelot's big library that could send them home.

"All the time." He returns his gaze to the fabricated stars. "I miss Gwen." His girlfriend back home was in shambles when he volunteered. In fact, all his friends were, although knights were supposed to be collected and calm.

Merlin gives a small laugh. "I miss the lake." He had buried his respective girlfriend a month before he was reaped for the Games. Arthur had forgotten her name since.

"I miss everything. I just wish I hadn't-" he can't finish his thought. How could he say such a thing? He volunteered for a younger knight so he wouldn't die, and yet Arthur wished he hadn't.

"I know what you mean. I almost wish someone volunteered for me." His friend replies.

They leave their conversation there, staring at the SHIELD-issued stars as two more cannon booms signify them getting closer to victory.

**Chapter 9**

-Baker Street-

_Caring is not an advantage. _

His brother had warned him. Moriarty had demonstrated the year before. But did Sherlock listen? No, of course not.

Now John is dead, and he's broken beyond repair. Sherlock knows Nine can see it; he knows because it's exactly what Sherlock saw in Nine after Ten died. It's only a matter of time now before Nine kills him or he kills Nine. Sherlock didn't want that to happen to either of them again. No, there was only one solution to this final problem.

He approaches his final ally just as the sun rises. Neither of them got much sleep after the fiasco last night. "Nine," Sherlock tries to keep his tone the same clear, cold pitch he had always used. "I think, after all that's happened, it would be wisest to-"

"You want to split the alliance to better out chances of not killing each other." Nine finishes his sentence for him, poking the embers of the campfire with a long stick.

Sherlock merely nods, then creates a new thought. "I don't think I want to win anymore. It seems pointless."

The Gallifreyan tribute shoots him a quizzical look. "How so?"

"Well, I lost John last night. He was- is, my best friend, maybe more than that. Every year, we see these malicious killings amongst innocent people. And for what? The man who won last year, he's one of my mentors, Jim, I knew him before the Games. He was normal before he was forced to kill someone he desperately cared about. It changed him, Nine. What if I have to kill you, or vice versa? I know we're not that close, but you're the closest thing to a friend I have left." Sherlock's emotions took over his rant. He didn't even think he was forming coherent sentences anymore.

The other tribute nods for a minute, then stands eye level with Sherlock. "These Games do strange things to our minds. I didn't even get to bury my brother, and it drove me to kill someone. But you have the best mind of us all, Sherlock. If anyone could remain unchanged from all of this, it's you. I have no desire to win, either. I used to want to, for a girl I care about back home, but if be too damaged for her now."

He stops himself, tearing up. "Fine. We can part ways. But if we meet again, and I'm almost certain we will, I will not fight you."

Sherlock nods in response, forcing himself to revert to the machine John had known too well.

The tributes shake hands. "Good luck, Sherlock."

"The game is afoot, Nine. Go win for the girl back home."

-Hogwarts-

_There's me. There's the two of them. And then there's Sherlock and Nine. _

Harry repeated these words to himself over and over again, trying to somehow twist the phrase into something without malicious intent. He never imagined of wanting to kill others for an upper hand, but right now Harry was pretty dang tired of these woods.

He was a hero already back home. Harry had defeated a tyrant of Hogwarts, Voldemort, and had restored peace to the sector. That tyrant had his people murder the old mayor, revolt against the magic regulations, and throw training tributes to the dust. Harry, with his two best friends, had led the army of wizards to victory.

So he was a hero there. Big whoop. That didn't matter here. His best friend, Hermione, was murdered just a day ago. She had helped him lead the army. She was the brains of the group. She couldn't just be _gone. _

Arthur and Merlin were out doing something that would benefit the campsite. Harry had to stay put, which he thinks they made him do on account of his lack of mental health. It was probably for the best.

Speak of the warlock, and he shall appear. Merlin comes running into the newly-established campsite, a bewildered look on his face. "Where's Arthur?" He gives Harry a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, he isn't with you?!"

"He said he was going back to camp!"

"Well, he's not here."

The two begin scouting the area for the lost knight, fearing he fell in a trap or got stuck in a tree or something.

After about thirty minutes, the duo reconvene at the fire. "Where did you last see him, Merlin?"

"We were by the lake. Arthur claimed to have forgotten something at camp and went back to fetch it on his own. I stayed at the lake to-" his voice falls flat, apparently associating lakes with something sad.

"Okay. Let's retrace to the lake then." Harry tiptoes around the word _lake. _

They quickly walk towards the lake, noting two gooey red splotches of what looks like bursted human hearts. By a lake? Ew.

Arthur isn't at the lake. There is no sign of the tribute anywhere. Really Arthur's a nice guy, but he can be thick at times.

Merlin begins to panic. "What if he's died?! What if Nine was after more revenge, and he found Arthur?! What if-"

"Calm down! We haven't heard a cannon yet, so Arthur's still alive." Harry calms his tense friend as he begins to search the surrounding forest.

Suddenly, Arthur pops up from behind a shrubbery, holding his side. "Nine didn't seek more revenge," he says with a pained expression. "But I ran into Sherlock."

-Camelot-

"Arthur?! Arthur, stay with me."

Harry had given the two tributes privacy as he stood watch. Merlin sat at the lake's beach, Arthur holding on to him.

"No, no it was meant to happen like this. You were meant to win." Arthur stares at his friend, not a trace of sadness on his face.

"You dollophead, we were meant to get through this together."

"Just- just hold me. Please." Arthur's grip on his friend's jacket tightens. "I never realized how much you did for me."

Merlin tries to form words that could properly express his emotions, but bitterly fails.

His friend seems to understand what he wants to say. "I love you too," Arthur almost laughs. "Don't tell Gwen."

"I won't tell her, but you will. You just need to _hold on._" He pleads with him.

"You can tell Gwen. I'll- I'll tell your girl."

Merlin doesn't know whether to laugh that his friend couldn't remember Freya's name, or cry because he was going to see her. "Arthur. You can't. You can't just-"

Arthur cuts in for the last time. "Merlin, there's something I've never gotten to tell you. For all of us. Thank you."

The floodgates of emotion are opened as Merlon sits at the banks of the lake, holding he once and future tribute, while the deadly cannon booms.

**Chapter 10**

-Gallifrey-

Nine hardly stops his trek through the forest when he hears the cannon. Great. That means he's closer to Rose's undeniable rejection when he goes home.

It was obvious where all the remaining tributes were going to meet. There's usually a showdown at the end of the Games. And with four tributes left, Nine was putting money on a huge battle.

-Baker Street-

Sherlock sits atop the Cornucopia, waiting for someone to shoot him down.

-Hogwarts-

Harry pulls his wand out of his jacket as he reaches the Cornucopia. He turns back to where his last ally lurks, and motions that he sees another tribute ahead. There was going to be a fight.

-Camelot-

Merlin didn't want to win. He decides as he approaches the Cornucopia that he will protect Harry so that his friend can win.

-LIMBO-

All tributes are still. Nobody makes a move for their weapon.

The fighting starts when Harry, obviously tired of all the anticipation, shoots a curse at Sherlock, who is rendered paralyzed.

Nine, who seems greatly disturbed by this act, attacks Harry with his Sonic Screwdriver. Merlin steps in front of Harry and begins to duel Nine.

Harry attempts to help his friend, but is caught off-guard by Sherlock, who begins hand-to-hand combat woh the young wizard.

-Gamemakers Room-

"Boring." The Head Gamemaker swivels in his giant chair. "They won't kill each other properly, everyone is too evenly matched."

Loki snaps his fingers and an array of options is laid out in front of him on a holographic surface. He grins, and studies his options.

"Ooh, I like this one." The God of Mischief selects his finale-enhancer, then sends it to the arena with a swipe of his hand. "Let's see these tributes fight now."

-LIMBO-

A chemical is released onto the arena, clouding the tributes' eyes with a thick silver smog.

Harry drops to the ground, clutching his throat. The gas seems to be poison to wizards. He calls for help, but nobody can see nor hear him. Harry Potter drops dead.

The cannon booms.

Merlin uses his magic to clear the smog from his eyes, only to see Nine ten inches from his face, doing the exact same thing with his Screwdriver. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat as Sherlock gropes in the smog for his weapon.

Sherlock finds his gun, and begins blindly firing towards the noise. Noticing his unhelpfulness, the tribute climbs to the top of the Cornucopia for a better vantage point.

One gun shot later, the cannon booms.

Nine looks upon the fallen tribute he finished fighting, the smog clearing away from the arena. He walks around Merlin's body to the base of the Cornucopia, right below Sherlock.

-Gallifrey-

"Thank you, Sherlock. I can only repay you by letting you win." Nine looks up at his former ally.

Sherlock shakes his head. "No. You can repay me by living a... _fantastic..._ life. I have nothing for me at home, Nine. You have Rose waiting for you. Goodbye."

Before Nine can call out in protest, Sherlock jumps from the top of the Cornucopia, landing on the ground with a resulting crunch of bones.

The cannon booms its last.

**Homecoming**

Gallifrey is smiling and crying today.

Nine was given the privilege of lighting his little brother's funeral pyre. His two other brothers, Eleven and Twelve, stand off to the side with Rose, all three of them sobbing into their sleeves. Ten was given a hero's memorial, as all fallen Gallifrey tributes were.

There was about a month's vacation before nine and his mentors had to go on the victory tour. He dreaded seeing the families of his former allies, and couldn't even think about the families of tributes he'd killed.

After the memorial, the victor manages to slip away from the congratulating crowd into his new townhouse in Gallifrey's Victor Village, made completely of TARDISes. Nine's was spacious, but it felt empty to him.

Rose finds him sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. She doesn't say anything, but sits beside him, their hands almost touching.

He finally breaks the silence with a quiet phrase, "I'm sorry."

"For what? None of this was your fault."

"Not about the others. About Ten. I know you two-"

She places a finger to his lips. "If you were going to say I loved him, you need to listen more often. Ten and I were close, yes, but I never truly loved him. Not the way I love you."

All Nine could say was a surprised "oh, well-" before Rose shut him up with a quick kiss.

"You can't be sad on this tour, okay? The tribute's families are grieving enough as it is. You need to give them hope for a better tomorrow."

He smiles at her. "That shouldn't be too difficult. You laid out the perfect template for me to follow."

**She laughs a bit and blushes before Nine gets a chance to kiss her again. The Games had been tough on him, forced him to do irrational things, and broke him time and time again, but now he understood why SHIELD made them necessary. The better tomorrow could not be reached without the hope inspired by the bloodbath. **


End file.
